Son sang
by Bafan-chan
Summary: Ils rouvrirent les yeux cherchant dans le regard de l'autre cette étincelle qui brillait comme une promesse depuis leur première union. Leur premier baiser. Mais elle s'était éteinte, définitivement. Il n'y avait plus de place pour l'espoir, plus de place pour eux dans ce monde.


_**Je dois être en pleine dépression... Je sais pas... J'ai essayée avant hier d'écrire un Zolu romantique sur le quotidien du couple mais Luffy a finis par se faire renversée... C'EST PAS NORMAL! **_

_**Peut être que c'est les deux derniers contrôles pour lesquels j'ai rendus copies blanches qui me perturbe... M'ouais, ou alors je suis louche.**_

* * *

_**Le sang**_

Il glissait le long de son poignet terminant sa chute sur les draps blanc les teintant du rouge carmin de la vie qui s'échappe. Assis sur ses genoux, Luffy le regarda faire, il tremblait un peu et ses larmes rejoignaient celles rougissante du cœur meurtrie de l'homme face à lui. Les couvertures qui l'instant d'avant protégeaient leurs ébats changeaient peu à peu de couleur, le plaisir laissant la place au désespoir, l'un allant jamais bien loin sans l'autre.

_« A toi. »_

Luffy sursauta en sentant le manche brûlant du couteau contre la paume de sa main. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas, Zoro le lui reprit et fit glisser la lame le long de son poignet, l'embrassant délicatement pour le détourner de la vue du sang giclant sur eux. Il lécha délicatement les gouttelettes pourpres sur son visage et l'aida à s'allonger face à lui.

Les larmes redoublèrent dans les yeux de Luffy et il accrocha sa main blessée aux doigts poisseux de l'homme pour lequel il se donnait la mort. Mourir par amour. C'était si romantique. Il sourit légèrement et Zoro les yeux fermés posa son front contre le sien, s'imprégnant une dernière fois de son odeur mêlée à celle métallique et écœurante du sang.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Luffy tressaillit ne sachant pas si c'était à cause du froid qui s'étendait dans son corps ou de l'impacte de ses mots sur son cœur mourrant.

Ils rouvrirent les yeux cherchant dans le regard de l'autre cette étincelle qui brillait comme une promesse depuis leur première union. Leur premier baiser. Mais elle c'était éteinte, définitivement. Il n'y avait plus de place pour l'espoir, plus de place pour eux dans ce monde.

_« J'ai mal. » Murmura Luffy juste pour lui._

_« Si nous restons ce sera pire. »_

Il hocha la tête, il savait.

Zoro utilisa le peu de force qui lui restait pour se rapprocher du corps glacé de celui qu'il considérait comme son âme sœur. Sa main libre chercha ses mèches sombres étalées sur l'oreiller et il les lissa doucement caressant derrière la nuque comme il aimait le faire après l'amour.

_« -Je veux mourir en sentant tes lèvres sur les miennes._

_-Laisse moi d'abord te dire combien je t'aime._

_-Je le sais déjà, embrasse moi. »_

La vie les quittait doucement leur laissant le temps de se dire adieux pour mieux se retrouvaient ailleurs. La vie était sournoise, mesquine, cruelle, mais par moment, devant la force de ce cadeau qu'elle offrait à certain chanceux, elle s'agenouillait et restait en suspend.

_« -Je ne voulais pas ça. » _Souffla Luffy sa vue se brouillant.

_« -Moi non plus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te faire découvrir le monde. J'aurais… Aimé te rendre heureux._

_-Tu l'as fait. Tu m'as aimé comme personne n'a jamais et ne pourra jamais aimer. Je n'étais… rien avant toi._

_-Arrête._

_-On va mourir. Alors… Laisse moi te dire merci._

_-Je t'ai tué mon amour._

_-Tu m'as donné une raison de vivre. »_

Il frissonna, ça y est. La mort était là, c'était une vieille barque en bois ballottée par les regrets, ils y prirent place l'un en face de l'autre leurs mains toujours liées. Les souvenirs soufflaient sur leurs visages, la vie défilait entre eux et Luffy regarda avec émotion chaque moments passaient à ses cotés, les seuls qui importaient.

_« -Dors mon ange, demain risque d'être chargé… »_

La voix de Zoro lui vint de loin, il sentait faiblement sa main dans la sienne et ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Un souffle irrégulier sur ses lèvres, une odeur douce et à la fois fade. Il réunit ses dernières forces et ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux. Zoro n'était pas là.

Il l'attendait, lumineux au centre de rien, avec un sourire tranquille, sa main tendu tel une invitation.

_« -Tu m'as fait attendre. »_

Luffy se sentait léger. Il se leva prudemment et regarda avec curiosité son poignet refermé. Ils n'étaient plus chez eux, ils n'étaient plus sur cette barque, ils étaient juste là, tous les deux.

Et il n'avait plus mal, il ne ressentait plus la peur, juste un amour débordant destiné à cet homme qui l'attira entre ses bras.

_« -Ensemble._

_-Pour l'éternité. »_

* * *

_**C'est un peu comme une fin heureuse non?**  
_

_***Va se cacher dans un trou***_


End file.
